Big Mistake
by Zombie Teddy Bear
Summary: Sebuah keputusan akan mengubah segalanya, sesuatu yang kau anggap baik bisa jadi akan menjadi suatu kesalahan besar... hm... jadi Sasuke, Naruto... apa keputusan kalian untuk menjalani hidup kalian yang penuh liku itu?Sho-Ai, SN, AU, Enjoyed... :)
1. Chapter 1

Fic baru... hadeh... aku gak tahulah ini kenapa ide nyeleneng gitu aja di kepala saat aku benar-benar bosan dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang. Ngejelimet kalau kukata.

Oke dah lanjut ja dah... *niat gak niat nih orang (-_-)

* * *

**BIG MISTAKE**

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY : ZOMBIE-KYUUUN... *PLAAAAK LUPAKAN!**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, YAOI, HURT/COMFORT, AND GAK TAHU LAGI DAH... IKUTIN AJA DEH ALURNYA... KHIKHIKHIKHI... *PLAAAK**

* * *

"Ng," sepasang mata kelam memandang kearah pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang membawakan minuman untuk para pelanggan di bar yang tentunya menggunakan waktu luang mereka yang sibuk untuk menghilangkan stress yang melanda hidup mereka yang dipenuhi dengan musuh-musuh di dunia bisnis atau politik tentunya. Yah, bar ini dikenal sebagai tempat tongkrongan para priyayi dan kalangan berada. Kembali kepada si pemuda berambut pirang, sekarang ia hanya diam dan membiarkan pria tersebut memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan liarnya sambil duduk di kursi VIP yang ia pesan tersebut. Sementara pemuda pirang tersebut sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, pria berambut hitam dengan iris sekelam malam tanpa bulan tersebut sibuk memandangi objek yang selalu hilir mudik dihadapannya, mengantarkan pesanan para tamu bar. Ada wanita cantik disampingnya dan ia benar-benar tidak tertarik lagi dengan wanita jalang yang sekarang mengerayangi tubuhnya itu. Wanita manis dengan rambut merah jambu dan beririskan hijau jade tersebut selalu menjadi pelayan setianya kala ia mendatangi bar tersebut. Tapi sepertinya wanita itu sudah membuatnya jenuh ia ingin menemukan mainan baru sepertinya.

"Naruto, panggil seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian seorang pelayan mendekati pria berambut pirang yang sedang meletakkan gelas disamping meja tempat pria beririskan kelam tersebut.

"Iya, Kurama?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat laki-laki berambut merah tersebut.

"Tadi kau dapat telepon dari kampusmu," ucapnya. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Lebih baik kita bicara di dalam," Kurama mengenggam tangan Naruto dan menariknya masuk ke dalam ruang ganti para pekerja. Pria berambut hitam dengan iris hitam tersebut bangkit dari duduknya.

"Lho, Tuan Sasuke, anda mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Toilet!" jawab pria yang bernama Sasuke tersebut dan meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian dengan wajah memelas. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah toilet yang kebetulan dekat dengan loker tempat para pelayan mengganti pakaian. Ia dapat mendengar suara pembicaraan dari dua laki-laki di ruangan tersebut. Kebetulan sekali pintu ruangan tersebut tidak tertutup dan ia bisa mencuri dengar pembicaraan kedua orang tersebut.

"Maaf aku lancang mengangkat handphonemu, tapi saat aku melihat kearah layarnya ada nama kampusmu, dan itu sudah panggilan yang 3 kalinya, aku pikir itu penting sekali jadi kuangkat," kata laki-laki yang bernama Kurama. Laki-laki yang bernama Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar permintaan maaf dari laki-laki yang bernama Kurama tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, memangnya ada apa? Kelihatannya kau panik sekali?" ucap Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kampusmu meminta agar kau membayar tunggakan uang kuliah tahun ini dan tahun lalu, sudah terlalu banyak dispensasi untukmu, dan mereka sudah tidak bisa memberikan dispensasi untuk tahun selanjutnya kalau kau tidak kunjung membayar kau akan di DO," jelas Kurama. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak membayar uang kuliahmu Naruto? Apa gaji disini tidak cukup untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu?" tanya Kurama sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas tangannya. "Kalau kau butuh uang aku bisa meminjamkannya, kebetulan pendapatan bulan ini mendapatkan profit yang memuaskan dan aku bisa membantu perkuliahanmu," Naruto terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak usah Kurama, dengan kau mengijinkanku bekerja disini saja aku sudah merasa beruntung, terima kasih, dan soal gaji... ha... ha... ha, itu sudah lebih dari cukup kok," tawa Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kalau gajimu lebih dari cukup, kenapa kau tidak membayar uang kuliahmu?" Naruto terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Kurama tersebut kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan kembali tersenyum.

"Semua orang punya masalahnya sendiri bukan Kurama," jawab Naruto sekenanya. "Sudah ah... aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaanku, dan kau juga walaupun kau itu adalah seorang menejer yang merangkap jadi pelayan jangan bermalas-malasan dong," Naruto tertawa sambil menarik daun pintu ruangan tersebut. Kurama menghela nafas saat mendengar lawakan Naruto yang garing itu. "Aku duluan," Naruto melangkahkan kakinya saat ia dikejutkan dengan sesosok pria yang berjalan melewati ruangan tersebut dan ia langsung masuk kedalam toilet pria. Naruto memperhatikan pria tersebut kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah hingar bingarnya bar mewah tersebut.

~Big Mistake~

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya," Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya pada para pelayan yang keluar bersamaan dengan dirinya kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan bar tersebut. 10 langkah ia melangkahkan kakinya, ia dapat melihat seorang pria bermantel hitam sedang berdiri bersandar di mobil mewahnya. Seolah-olah pura-pura tidak kenal Naruto melewati pria tersebut sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mengenggam dengan erat tali tas sampingnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, itu namamu kan?" tanya pria tersebut. Naruto terhenyak saat ia mendengar namanya terlantun indah dari bibir laki-laki bersurai hitam dengan mata elang yang selalu mendelik tajam kearahnya saat di dalam bar tadi. "Mahasiswa jurusan desain komunikasi visual, huh... kau berani sekali mengambil jurusan yang mahalnya hampir menyamai jurusan kedokteran itu, Naruto, nekat sekali?" ucapnya sambil membetulkan caranya berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Di sekolah elit lagi, swasta hah... Takamanohara University, surganya para pelajar di negara ini, tentu saja mengalahkan sekolah negeri, aku tahu betapa mahalnya uang sekolah disana... apalagi hah... perguruan tingginya dan jurusan desain itu juga tidak murah... mengingat tugas-tugas yang diberikan dosen mereka bisa mengeluarkan uang jutaan rupiah, itu baru tugas, belum lagi peralatan desainnya, mulai dari peralatan menggambar dan...," Naruto membalikkan wajahnya dan melihat kearah pria tersebut.

"Apa yang anda inginkan Tuan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tegangnya. Pria tersebut tersenyum kemudian ia memegang bibirnya dengan jemarinya.

"Apa mauku? Hah?" Pria tersebut melepaskan tangannya dari wajah tampannya yang sekarang melukiskan seringaian. "Hanya satu... dirimu," jawabnya dan membuat Naruto tersentak dan langsung meremas tali tasnya. Ia tahu arah kemana pembicaraannya tersebut.

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa, permisi," Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan pria tersebut.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, dan aku tahu pasti kau juga kenal dengan keluarga Uchiha, bukan Naruto," ucap pria yang bernama Sasuke tersebut sambil tersenyum menyeringai saat ia melihat Naruto yang tersentak mendengar nama tersebut kemudian ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah tempatnya bisa menenangkan pikirannya yang stress. "Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu, Naruto Sayang, pasti," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

~Big Mistake~

Naruto melangkahkan kaki di lorong rumah sakit yang sudah sepi dan ia tahu jam besuk sudah lewat tapi kali ini ia benar-benar butuh penghilang stress. Dibuntuti dan diawasi selama ia bekerja membuat hatinya tidak tenang, ia ingin menemui seseorang, ya seseorang yang bisa menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya yang sedang kalut saat ini.

"Oh, Naruto, jam besuk sudah lewat sayang," kata seorang suster berambut pendek pada Naruto yang sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan. Naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian ia membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Saya hanya ingin menemuinya untuk sebentar saja kok kak Shizune," ucap Naruto yang kemudian ia membangkitkan tubuhnya.

"Hah, ya sudah, masuklah, kondisinya hari ini sangat stabil dan aku sungguh bersyukur untuk itu," Shizune mengelus kepala Naruto. "Aku pergi dulu," Naruto tersenyum sambil melihat arah kepergian Naruto kemudian ia melihat kearah sebuah pintu yang ada disampingnya ada sebuah nama dengan nomor menempel di daun pintu tersebut. Naruto membuka pintu tersebut dan ia dapat melihat seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 10 tahun sedang terbaring lemah diatas kasur dengan peralatan medis melekat di tubuhnya.

"Aku datang lagi Menma, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu sayang?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekati tubuhnya ke anak laki-laki yang sedang terbaring lemah tersebut. "Kudengar kau jadi anak baik hari ini, bagus, itu baru adikku namanya," Naruto mengelus rambut hitam Menma. "Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau bisa lepas dari peralatan ini sayang, dan kembali bersama denganku lagi, aku janji, karena itu jadilah anak baik dan cepat sembuh, cepatlah sembuh!" Naruto tersenyum seraya mengecup dahi anak laki-laki yang bernama Menma tersebut.

~Big Mistake~

"PANGGILAN UNTUK UZUMAKI NARUTO, PANGGILAN UNTUK UZUMAKI NARUTO, DIHARAPKAN UNTUK DATANG KE RUANG KEMAHASISWAAN, DIULANGI KEPADA...," suara panggilan menggema hampir di seluruh kawasan kampus tersebut memanggil mahasiswa mereka yang bernama Uzumaki Narut. Laki-laki yang dipanggil tersebut sedang berhadapan dengan kanvasnya di ruang klub saat ia mendengar suara tersebut hingga ia melihat kearah ketua klubnya yang tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Sai-senpai, aku akan datang setelah selesai," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya seraya mengambil tas sampingnya yang lusuh. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang bagian kemahasiswaan dan saat ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan dimana ia dituntut oleh seorang wanita. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, jujur ia tidak pernah melangkah lebih jauh di kantor kemahasiswaan seperti ini, paling jauh pun itu bagian ruangan wakil rektor dan itupun di ujung sana masih ada ruangan dan mahasiswa tidak diperbolehkan mendekati ruangan-ruangan tersebut. Menurut kabar itu adalah ruangan khusus untuk pemilik yayasan dan para koleganya. Ada tiga pintu yang dapat Naruto lihat dan memiliki ukiran-ukiran dewa dan dewi di setiap pintunya. Pemuda tersebut dapat melihat sebuah lukisan dewa pembuat onar Susanoo yang memakai pakaian seorang samurai dan pedang samurai ditangannya yang terletak diatas pedang tersebut.

"Tuan Uchiha sedang menunggu anda dibalik pintu ini, Tuan Naruto," ucap wanita yang dikenal Naruto bernama Karin tersebut. "Saya permisi," ucapnya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto didepan pintu dengan kening berkerut. Naruto menghela nafasnya saat ia berdiri tegak didepan pintu tersebut, saat ia hendak mengetuk pintu itu, ia mendengar suara bentakkan dari dalam.

"DASAR ITACHI BODOH, AKU TIDAK TAHU ITU... MANA TAHU AKU LAKI-LAKI YANG KAU INCAR ITU, CARI SENDIRI DAN URUS URUSANMU SENDIRI AKU PUNYA URUSAN YANG LEBIH PENTING DARIPADA MENGURUSIMU," bentaknya. Naruto kenal suara itu. Iya itu suara laki-laki yang ia kenal tadi malam saat ia pulang dari bar tempat ia bekerja. Naruto menghirup nafasnya kemudian ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengetuk pintu. "SUDAH AKU GAK MAU TAHU LAGI, ANIKI NO BAKA," pria itu menutup teleponnya dengan kasar. "MASUK!" Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat mendapatkan bentakan keras dari pria tersebut kemudian ia membuka pintunya dan dapat melihat seorang pria memakai jas hitam nan mahal sedang memegang kepalanya sambil meringgis. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara lesunya.

"Saya dengar dari sekretaris anda kalau anda memanggil saya, Tuan Uchiha," jawab Naruto. Pria yang dikenal Naruto sebagai Uchiha Sasuke tersebut terkejut mendengar suara yang selama ini menganggu tidurnya. Ia menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Oh ya, aku hanya mau mengatakan kalau uang kuliah dan segala administrasi perkuliahanmu sudah dilunasi oleh pihak kampus, karena itu kau tidak usah memikirkan biaya kuliahmu," ucap Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto dengan tatapan datarnya. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Lalu ia menangkap sebuah sinyal penuh kecurigaan dari Sang Uchiha tersebut.

"Apa yang anda inginkan?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan curiga. Sasuke terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Naruto tersebut. "Anda mau saya membayarnya dengan tubuh saya? Jangan harap," ucap Naruto sambil melabrak meja kerja Sasuke.

"Hah?" wajah kalem Sang Uchiha runtuh seketika saat mendengar pernyataan pemuda Uzumaki didepannya tersebut.

"Anda ingin saya melayani anda dengan tubuh saya seperti halnya wanita murahan itu benarkan?" Naruto memperjelas pernyataannya yang terkesan ambigu bagi Sasuke. "Anda menginginkan saya? Huh jangan harap, tarik kembali uang itu dan saya berjanji akan membayarnya tepat waktu, saya bukan laki-laki murahan Tuan dan yang pastinya saya masih normal... ingat, normal... masih suka wanita... helo," Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut. Ia mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan laki-laki yang sedang menyelesaikan studi S1 desain komunikasi visual di perguruan tinggi miliknya ini.

"Oi... oi, aku tidak menginginkan tubuhmu, aku juga normal tahu," bantah Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Normal? Hah... lalu apa maksud anda dengan memandangi saya setiap detik dan menit di bar itu... itu menganggu, anda seolah-olah memandangi saya sebagai mangsa yang empuk untuk... untuk... untuk... khiiiiiii," Naruto meremas tangannya karena tidak sanggup mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya muntah ditempat. Sasuke memutar kedua matanya kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya seraya mengambil buku dan melayangkan buku tersebut tepat ke...

"PLAAAAK," suara tamparan mengema di ruangan tersebut. Naruto terdiam saat ia mendapatkan sebuah tamparan dari buku tebal milik Sasuke. "Kau mahasiswa kenapa bisa memiliki pikiran sesempit itu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghela nafasnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke meja seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Aku hanya menginginkanmu jadi pelayan pribadiku di rumah, kau tahu pelayan pribadiku _resign_ dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, dan aku lihat kau cukup telaten untuk dijadikan pelayan," Sasuke tersenyum tipis tapi buat Naruto itu sebuah senyuman dengan diiringi tawaran yang begitu menjebak.

"Pelayan pribadi?" Pemuda itu berpikir sambil menutup mata dan melipat tangannya. Pikiran buruk tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiran sang pemuda pirang. Tidak mungkinkan ia harus bersama pria seperti Sasuke. Ia dapat melihat kilatan mata seekor binatang buas yang sedang mengawasi buruannya dari mata Sasuke dan sialnya buruan dari Sang Uchiha adalah dirinya. Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya satu langkah. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah Sang Uzumaki yang terlihat aneh. Menjauh dari dirinya seolah-olah dirinya akan menerkam seekor kelinci lemah.

"Kenapa kau menjauh?" tanya Sasuke.

"Saya masih tidak mempercayai tawaran anda," jawab Naruto.

"Hah?"

"Saya masih tidak mempercayai tawaran anda Tuan Uchiha,"

"Apa?" Naruto terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke tersebut dan tiba-tiba urat kekesalan mencuat melewati epidermis kulit wajahnya.

"SAYA... MASIH... TIDAK... MEMPERCAYAI... TAWARAN... ANDA... TUAN... UCHIHA," Naruto menaiki suaranya beberapa oktaf dan dengan bicara selambat yang ia bisa agar pria dihadapannya dapat mendengar apa yang ia katakan, dua kali menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke membuatnya kesal dan ia yakin Sasuke tidaklah tuli mengingat ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang telah ia katakan selama mereka melakukan pembicaraan itu. Cara bicara dan jawaban Naruto tersebut membuat Sasuke terdiam ditempat. Sementara pemuda itu berhenti dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hah... jadi kau menolak?" Sasuke mengurut dahinya. Naruto terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba terhuyung dan hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja Naruto tidak menangkap tubuh pria tersebut.

"Anda... anda kenapa Tuan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan membantu Sasuke duduk diatas kursi yang ada didekat meja kerja sang kepala yayasan.

"Yah... sakit kepalaku kumat," jawab Sasuke sambil memegang kepalanya. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia memegang kepala Sasuke dan mencoba memijatnya dari belakang tubuh pria tersebut.

"Maaf...," pinta Naruto pada Sasuke yang terkejut saat mendapatkan pijatan dari Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia menutup matanya. "Apa anda sering sakit kepala seperti ini Tuan?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke yang tampaknya sudah mulai nyaman dengan perlakuan Naruto terhadap kepalanya.

"Yah, lumayanlah," jawab Sasuke sambil menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan Naruto seraya membalikkan kursinya dan melihat kearah Naruto yang terdiam melihat senyuman tipis Sang Uchiha. "Pijatanmu sungguh nyaman, sebenarnya pelayan pribadiku ini bisa dibilang asisten, tugasnya hanya menemaniku saja, kau tahu sejak pelayanku pergi, kegiatanku saat kosong malah pergi ke bar seperti tempat kau bekerja itu, terkadang aku heran kenapa semua orang bilang kalau pergi bersenang-senang dengan wanita tunasusila dapat menghilangkan stress, yang ada stressku bisa berubah menjadi sebuah kegilaan kalau berada ditempat bising dan bau rokok itu," keluh Sasuke sambil menghela nafasnya dan melihat kearah langit-langit kantornya. Naruto terdiam mendengar pernyataan Sasuke tersebut kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya seraya meremas tali tasnya.

"Baiklah, saya terima penawaran anda tapi dengan syarat...," Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan sayunya. Sasuke terdiam melihat kearah Naruto kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Katakan!" Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya menyandarkan lengan bawahnya ke kedua lutut dan menyatukan kedua tangannya sementara matanya masih memandang kearah Naruto.

"Saya tidak ingin jadwal perkuliahan saya terganggu, lalu setiap jam 4 sampai jam 6 sore saya minta izin keluar dan tentunya itu jadwal saya mengerjakan tugas kampus, lalu jam 6 sampai jam 1 malam saya harus ke bar, dan saya menginginkan ada mengizinkan ketiga syarat itu dan membiarkan saya keluar dari kediaman anda untuk melakukan rutinitas tersebut dan...," Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dengan gurat kekesalan terpancar dari wajah kesalnya. Jam 6 sampai jam 1 malam dia bekerja di bar? Setiap hari, _non stop_? Jadi kapan anak ini akan bekerja di tempatnya kalau dia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri? Sia-sia kalau Sasuke menawarkan pekerjaan di tempatnya sebagai pelayan pribadi sedangkan pelayannya tidak ada disisinya.

"_Stop_!" Naruto berhenti berbicara saat ia mendengar suara intrupsi Sasuke dengan tangan kanan terangkat. "Pekerjaanmu di bar tidak kuizinkan, kau itu bekerja denganku dan kau juga akan kugaji kenapa juga masih mengharapkan uang dari bekerja ditempat seperti itu? Bagaimana sih?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya seraya melipat kaki dan tangannya.

"Lah? Saya juga butuh uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari saya tuan," jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menjitak kepala Naruto. "ADAW... SAKIT," pekik Naruto sambil memegang kepala dengan kedua tangannya seraya melihat kearah Sasuke dengan air mata yang membasahi pelupuk matanya. Sasuke terdiam melihat wajah menggoda Sang Uzumaki. Terkesan manis dan imut di matanya.

"I... intinya kau tidak boleh bekerja di bar itu, berhenti! Kalau tidak kuliahmu akan berhenti ditengah jalan, mengerti!" ucap Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sambil terisak. Ia tahu ia bodoh, tapi ia tidak terima kalau kepalanya yang bodoh dijitak seperti itu.

"Iya Tuan saya akan memberitahu menejer di bar," isak Naruto.

"Bagus sekarang kau pergilah, mulai hari ini kau harus ada di kediamanku setelah urusanmu selesai, yang pastinya jam 6 sore dan sampai pagi kau harus _stand by_ di rumahku, itu berlaku untuk hari-hari biasa dan pada jam kuliah kosongmu tentunya kau akan selalu berada disisiku, selama 24 jam penuh, kau mengerti Uzumaki?" tanya Sasuke sambil membalikkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah Naruto yang membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar ia harus _stand by _di rumah Sang Uchiha dan itu artinya ia harus tinggal di kediaman pria yang sekarang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Jadi intinya saya harus tinggal ditempat anda begitu Tuan?" tanya Naruto dan tentunya berniat memperjelas maksud dari ucapan Sasuke tersebut.

"Tepat sekali, kau akan tinggal di rumahku," Sasuke mempertegas ucapannya. "Tentunya setelah kau bilang 'ok' pakaianmu sudah dikemas oleh bawahanku jadi kau tenang saja, tidak usah repot-repot untuk kembali ke apartemenmu," ucap Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto yang tampak terkejut dengan keputusan Kepala Yayasannya yang tiba-tiba. Sasuke ingin tertawa melihat wajah bodoh Sang Uzumaki, tapi mengingat dirinya harus menjaga _image_-nya dari mahasiswa dihadapannya ini, ia berusaha menahan tawa tersebut. "Naruto silahkan pergi!" ucap Sasuke yang masih mencoba menahan tawanya.

Naruto terkejut kemudian ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan pergi dengan wajah bego bin bodoh milik seorang Uzumaki. Setelah mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup dan langkah kaki Naruto yang menjauh. "WA... HA... HA... HA... HA, ASTAGA...," ucap Sasuke sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Tuan Sasuke?" ucap seorang laki-laki berambut jingga sambil membuka pintu ruangan Sasuke. Pria tersebut melihat kearah pintu dengan senyuman yang masih terukir di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Oh, Jugo, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali ke kursinya. Jugo mengerutkan dahinya saat ia melihat Sasuke yang tampaknya masih tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Tapi pria tersebut hanya menghela nafasnya dan kembali ke pokok perihal kedatangannya ke kantor pemilik yayasan tersebut.

"Semua pembiayaan perkuliahan Uzumaki Naruto sudah selesai saya urus dan perihal tentang barang-barangnya, hari ini akan selesai tepat pada pukul 6 sore," jawab Jugo sambil melihat tablet ditangannya. Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian ia menutup wajahnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya. "Masih adakah yang perlu saya lakukan pada pelayan anda ini, Tuan?" tanya Jugo sambil melihat kearah Sasuke yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yah, tidak... pergilah!" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis pada Jugo. Sang bawahannya terdiam sambil mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat senyuman majikannya yang terkesan sangat berbeda dengan senyuman sarkastik yang biasa ia keluarkan untuk setiap ucapannya.

"Sepertinya sosok Uzumaki Naruto telah mengubahnya," pikir Jugo sambil melihat Sasuke yang sedang memainkan laptopnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi Tuan," pinta Jugo sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Sasuke melihat kearah Jugo dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Pria tersebut langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah pintu dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Naruto...," gumam Sasuke sambil melihat kumpulan foto seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan berbagai ekspresi. Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. "_... aku tidak menginginkan tubuhmu, aku juga normal tahu_," tiba-tiba Sasuke terngiang dengan perkataannya tadi guna membantah ucapan Naruto yang seenaknya memvonis dirinya seorang gay. "Normal hah?" Sasuke memandang foto Naruto yang sedang berjalan dengan kemeja biru kotak-kotak dan memakai kaos berwarna putih dengan kerudung sambil memegang tali tasnya. Foto tersebut diambil dari arah samping dengan tatapan mata Sang Uzumaki yang fokus kearah depan. "Aku tidak yakin kalau untuk dirimu Naruto," Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia menghela nafasnya seraya menutup laptopnya. "Sial," umpatnya. "Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan kalau rasa ini bukan rasa itu..., perasaan ini membuatku kesal," Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanan. "Haaaah, aku sebenarnya kenapa sih?" pikirnya seraya melihat kearah langit-langit ruangan kerjanya.

~Big Mistake~

"Hah?!" Naruto tersentak saat ia sadar kalau dirinya sudah berada di luar gedung yayasan. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. "Ah... jangan-jangan yang tadi itu hanya mimpi..., ah ya mimpi di siang bolong... ha... ha... ha, tidak mungkin 'kan uang kuliahku dibiayai oleh Kepala Yayasan Uchiha dan sebagai gantinya ia minta...," Naruto tertawa kekeh sambil berlari menuju ruang klubnya. "Tapi tunggu dulu, kalau begitu kenapa aku bisa berada di depan gedung Yayasan?" pikirnya sambil menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Kupikir pihak kampus mau membicarakan tentang tugakan biaya kuliahku, tapi aku lupa apa yang mereka bicarakan...," Naruto memegang bibir dengan jemarinya. "Ah lebih baik aku tanyakan lagi, pusing juga kalau dipaksain untuk mengingatnya,"

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan ia kembali ke gedung yayasan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju biro keuangan kampusnya. Disana ia menemui seorang kasir dan menanyakan perihal tugakan uang kuliahnya. Naruto terdiam mendengar penjelasan sang kasir yang ia yakini bernama Tayuya tersebut. Tugakan sudah dilunasi dan tentunya untuk biaya perkuliahannya tahun depan sudah ada yang menjaminnya. Lagi-lagi Naruto pergi dengan wajah kebingungan dan bodohnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan kening berkerut dan puluhan pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalanya.

"Ng," Sasuke melihat Naruto yang berjalan keluar dari gedung yayasan dengan wajah kebingungan tersebut lewat jendela ruangannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan menghela nafasnya. "Dasar laki-laki bodoh, aku heran kenapa anak itu bisa masuk ke perguruan ini dengan kemampuan otaknya yang rendah itu?" ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa kekeh. Kemudian ia merogoh kantong celananya dan mencari nomor seseorang disana. Dengan sedikit nyanyian ia menunggu seseorang mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"_Ya halo, siapa ini?_"tanya seorang laki-laki di seberang sana.

"Oh hei, bagaimana kabarmu Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang berdiri di pelataran parkiran mobil tepat di depan gedung yayasan.

"_Eh, maaf ini siapa yah?_" jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Wah, sungguh kurang ajar sekali, kau sampai lupa pada _Daddy Long Legs_mu ini,"

"_Hah? Daddy Long Legs?"_ Naruto mulai kebingungan dan ia mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sejak kapan aku punya Daddy Long Legs?" pikirnya seraya melepaskan handphonenya dari daun telinga dan melihat layar handphone flipnya tersebut.

"Wajah bodohmu itu lucu sekali Uzumaki," Sasuke tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto yang tampak sangat bodoh itu.

"Apa?" guratan kekesalan mulai terlihat dari wajah Naruto kemudian dengan sigap dia kembali meletakkan handphonenya ke daun telinganya tersebut. "Maaf Tuan, saya tidak mengenal anda dan sejak kapan sekolah saya dibiayai oleh orang lain? Anda jangan mengada-ngada, kalau tidak saya akan mencari anda dan memukul anda sampai babak belur," Naruto tampak kesal dan suaranya yang sudah naik beberapa oktaf tersebut membuat orang-orang yang lalu lalang disekitarnya terkejut dan menghindar dari pemuda kurus dan manis tersebut.

"Oh, kau mau memukul orang yang sudah membiayai tugakkan perkuliahanmu yang mahal itu, oh Uzumaki kau sungguh kejam," Sasuke tersenyum sambil melihat Naruto yang berdiri dengan wajah kesalnya. "Apa kau punya daya ingat yang kurang baik Naruto? Baru beberapa menit kita bertemu kau sudah lupa dengan pembicaraan dan kesepakatan kita, pria kejam," Sasuke mendengus saat ia melihat Naruto yang tampak sudah ingat dengan apa yang sudah terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat seorang laki-laki dengan setelan jas hitam sedang berdiri di jendela lantai tiga gedung yayasan tersebut. Pria tersebut sedang memegang handphonenya sambil melihat kearah Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Akh," tubuh Naruto menggigil. "Tidak mungkin... kupikir itu hanya mimpi?" pikirnya.

"Aku tunggu kau di rumah setelah kegiatanmu selesai, asistenku akan menjemputmu, sampai jumpa nanti malam, Naruto, _My Lovely Dobe_," ucap Sasuke sambil menutup panggilannya dan tersenyum. Naruto terdiam sambil melihat kearah Sasuke yang tersenyum padanya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan jendela sementara Naruto...

"Jadi... jadi...," ucap Naruto dengan tubuh bergetar. "TIDAAAAAAAK," Naruto memegang kepalanya dan berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa hingga membuat semua orang melihat kearahnya dan Sasuke yang sedang membaca berkas pekerjaannya tersenyum puas.

Sai melihat Naruto datang dengan wajah lusuh ke ruang klub mereka. Pemuda tersebut mengerutkan dahinya seraya mendekati Naruto yang sekarang duduk dihadapan kanvasnya yang sudah berisi corat-coretan lukisan seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang memeluk bunga.

"Ada apa Naruto? Apa biaya perkuliahanmu lagi?" tanya Sai sambil duduk disamping Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Senpai, hah...," ia menghela nafasnya kemudian melihat kearah jam tangannya, sudah pukul 4 lewat dan Naruto melihat kearah lukisannya yang belum selesai. "Aku mau pergi dulu, terima kasih untuk hari ini Senpai," Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk kepada Sai. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Sai bersama anggota klub lainnya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" pikir Sai sambil melihat punggung Naruto yang menjauhinya.

"Astaga aku tidak bisa... ada yang aneh dengan laki-laki itu," pikir Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan berjalan melewati pelataran parkiran mobil menuju keluar kampusnya. Sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri Naruto tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan suara klakson mobil. Ia melihat kebelakang sambil menghindarkan dirinya dari jalur mobil tersebut.

"Ingat Dobe jam 6 sore," ucap seorang laki-laki yang duduk di jok belakang sambil melihat kearah Naruto yang menatap horor kearah pria yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya tersebut.

"Dasar laki-laki sialan, aku tidak terima, aku tidak terima mendapatkan penghinaan seperti ini, sialan, sialan," umpat Naruto sambil berjalan dengan menghentakkan kedua kakinya dan aura membunuh keluar dari seluruh penjuru tubuhnya. "Menma... bagaimana ini?" ucapnya sambil mengerutkan dahi dan mengingat seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. "Kenapa aku harus terperangkap dengan pria seperti itu sih?" isak Naruto. "Menma cepatlah sadar, aku membutuhkanmu saat ini," ucap Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah sakit.

"Naruto," panggil seorang suster berambut pendek kepada Naruto yang sedang melangkahkan kakinya di koridor rumah sakit. Wajah wanita tersebut tampak kusut dengan beberapa lembar kertas dipelukannya.

"Ada apa Kak Shizune? Menma? Apa kondisinya ngedrop lagi?" tanya Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan terlihat sangat panik. Shizune menggelengkan kepalanya dan ia melihat kearah Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa? Tapi sepertinya semua peralatan penyokong hidup adikmu akan dicabut, Naruto," ucap Shizune sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Eh, kenapa bisa? Bukannya aku sudah membayar administrasi serta pengobatannya dan aku sudah memberikan jaminan kepada pihak rumah sakit untuk merawat Menma sampai ia sembuh," ucap Naruto dengan kening berkerut dan panik. Shizune menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa?"

"Tidak bisa, seharusnya pencabutan itu harus berdasarkan persetujuanku, aku keluarganya, aku yang menjamin semuanya, jangan seenaknya!" ucap Naruto dengan emosi yang sudah berada dipuncak amarahnya.

"Dan aku juga berhak untuk membawa cucuku kembali ke kediaman Namikaze, Uzumaki," ucap seorang laki-laki tua yang sedang berdiri dengan setelan jas dan memakai tongkat ditangannya. Naruto terdiam mendengar suara yang teramat sangat ia kenal tersebut. Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat laki-laki tua yang memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan datar dan penuh dengan aura menusuk dari tubuhnya yang tinggi dan berwibawa tersebut.

"Kakek Jiraiya?" ucap Naruto tidak percaya. "PLAAAAAAK," laki-laki yang bernama Jiraiya tersebut menampar wajah Naruto .

"Aku bukan Kakekmu, Uzumaki, kuingatkan sekali lagi padamu," Jiraiya memandang kearah Naruto yang menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya serta tubuh yang menggigil. Bibirnya berdarah, sobek karena tamparan sang kakek. "Nona, tolong tunjukkan tempat cucuku di rawat!" pintanya seraya melewati Naruto yang terdiam ditempatnya dengan dua orang bodyguard dibelakangnya.

"Kesini Tuan," ucap Shizune sambil tersenyum tipis yang dipaksakan. Ia menghantar Jiraiya menuju kamar sang cucu kemudian ia melirik kearah Naruto yang masih terpaku ditempatnya dengan posisi tubuh menggigil dan mata yang melotot kearah kakinya. "Yang kuat Naruto!" pikirnya.

"Yang kupunya hanya dirinya, yang kupunya hanya dirinya, jangan ambil dia dariku, jangan ambil adikku, jangan ambil keluargaku," pikir Naruto sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit. "Kenapa? Kenapa? Hik, Ya Tuhan...," isak Naruto sambil menundukkan matanya dan sebutir air menetes dari dagunya dan mengenai lantai.

~Big Mistake~

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen kecil miliknya. Ia membuka pintu apartemen tersebut dan ia dapat melihat sofa panjang di ruang tamu disana terdapat sebuah televisi kecil. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan apartemen kecilnya tersebut.

"_Hah... Kak Naruto sudah pulang, selamat datang kak_!" ucap seorang anak kecil sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh dari sofa tersebut. Naruto tersentak kemudian ia meremas tangannya.

"Ukh," ia mengerutkan dahinya. "Menma... HUWAAAAAAA," isaknya sambil menundukkan tubuhnya sambil menutup wajahnya dan tubuh kecil itu tiba-tiba tidak bisa menahan grafitasi dan akhirnya terduduk diatas tatami. "MENMA... MENMA," tangisnya.

"Lama," ucap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedang berdiri di ruang kerjanya.

"Maaf Tuan, kami sudah mencoba mencari keberadaan Naruto, baik itu di apartemen dan tempat ia bekerja, tapi hasilnya nihil," jawab Jugo yang berdiri dibelakang Sasuke yang sedang memandang keluar jendela.

"Apa kau yakin kalau dia tidak berada di kedua tempat itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Saya yakin Tuan, waktu berada di bar salah satu pelayan disana tidak melihat keberadaannya lalu apartemennya juga gelap, mereka sudah mencoba mengetuk dan memanggil serta memencet belnya tapi tetap saja... nihil,"

"Isssssh," Sasuke memijat dahinya kemudian ia merogoh kantongnya mengambil handphonenya dan mencari kontak nomor dengan nama 'Dobe'. Sasuke menghela nafasnya sambil menunggu seseorang mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Halo?!_" ucap seseorang dari seberang dengan nada suara lemah.

"Lama... kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Sasuke dengan guratan kesal di wajah tampannya.

"_Oh kau... lupakan kesepakatan itu, aku berhenti, terima kasih tawarannya,_" ucap seseorang diseberang sana kemudian ia mematikan teleponnya tersebut hingga membuat Sasuke bertambah kesal.

"Jugo apa kau sudah melacaknya?" tanya Sasuke sambil membanting handphonenya ke meja kerjanya dan berjalan mendekati Jugo.

"Yah, dia sedang berada di...," putus Jugo saat ia melihat lokasi keberadaan laki-laki yang sedang dicari oleh Sasuke tersebut. Sasuke terdiam melihat reaksi Jugo yang tidak biasa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia ada di pemakaman," jawab Jugo dengan kening berkerut. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dan langsung berlari keluar dari ruangannya.

"Pemakaman? Kau tidak salahkan Jugo?" tanya Sasuke sambil bergegas keluar dari mansion mewah tersebut dan diiringi dengan Jugo di belakangnya.

"Saya yakin Tuan,"

"Sial, ada apa dengan anak itu? Ini sudah malam dan sekarang dia di pemakaman, _Holly Shit,_" Sasuke langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya dan Jugo duduk di dekat sopir sementara Sasuke berada di jok belakang. "Hanya ada satu pemakaman di kota ini, dan itu...," pikir Sasuke sambil mengerutkan dahinya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. "... _Namikaze's Cemetery,_ astaga... Naruto aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi aku yakin kau tidak sebodoh itu untuk pergi ke ke pemakaman malam-malam begini," pikir Sasuke sambil meringgis. "Tapi kenapa anak itu ada di pemakaman milik keluarga Namikaze?"

Naruto berdiri didepan sebuah makam dengan pandangan kosong, disana terukir nama seorang pria dengan nama keluarga Namikaze didepan namanya.

"Kau meninggalkanku bersama Menma dan Ibu, lalu ayahmu mengejar-ngejar kami dan membuat ibu meninggal saat ia berusaha menolong kami dari kejaran ayahmu, lalu Menma ia ditabrak oleh orang suruhan ayahmu itu dan pada akhirnya ia koma di rumah sakit, aku tahu mobil itu seharusnya menabrakku bukan Menma, namun sekarang... ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, seorang cucu guna melanjutkan dinasti Namikaze, dia mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi tanggunganku, dia mengambil nyawa yang kupertahankan selama 2 tahun terakhir ini," Naruto meremas tangannya. "SEMUANYA GARA-GARA KAU... GARA-GARA KAU YANG DENGAN PENGECUTNYA MEMBAWA KABUR IBU DAN MENGHANCURKAN SEMUA KEBAHAGIANKU DENGAN TETEK BENGEK PERATURAN KELUARGAMU, LAKI-LAKI SIALAN," umpat Naruto sambil melempar handphonenya kearah batu nisan tersebut. "Hik... semuanya gara-gara kau... gara-gara kau...," Naruto bersimpuh dihadapan batu nisan tersebut sambil meracau menyalahkan seseorang atas penderitaan yang ia terima.

Akhirnya mobil Sasuke sampai di pintu gerbang pemakaman tersebut saat ia keluar dan hendak memasuki pemakaman tersebut, ia melihat Naruto berjalan dengan gontai keluar dari pemakaman. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat ekspresi wajah Sang Uzumaki yang tampak sangat datar.

"Ada urusan apa kau malam-malam disini, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Ng," Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. "Biasanya orang mau ke pemakaman itu ngapaian Tuan?" tanya Naruto kembali kepada Sasuke. Pria tersebut mengerutkan dahinya, ia tidak lah bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang dilakukan orang di pemakaman, tapi... ke pemakaman malam-malam begini? Yang ada pencuri mayat yang datang malam-malam begini atau sesuatu yang bisa dibilang... yah makhluk astral kata orang.

"Kenapa denganmu malam-malam begini ke pemakaman? Sendirian lagi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Tuan, oh ya Tuan mulai besok saya _resign_ dari perkuliahan... soal biaya yang terlanjur anda keluarkan untuk membayar tunggakan saya, dalam waktu dekat ak... PLAAAAAAK," putus Naruto saat ia mendapatkan tamparan keras di pipinya.

"Masuk kedalam mobil!" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeret tangan Naruto. "Eh," Sasuke melihat tangan Naruto. "Astaga... ada apa dengan tubuhmu?" tanya Sasuke saat ia merasakan hanya tulang yang ia genggam. "Kau sudah makan?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Yah... saya akan membeli makanan di minimarket, jadi tolong lepaskan tangan anda dari tangan saya Tuan," Sasuke menghela nafasnya kemudian ia menarik tubuh Naruto kearahnya dan memasukkan tubuh tersebut kedalam mobil.

"Temani aku makan malam dan jangan membantah!" titah Sasuke seraya masuk kedalam mobil dan diiringin dengan sopirnya dan Jugo di depan. Sang sopir membawa mereka kembali ke mansion Uchiha. "Kau tahu aku menunggu sejak jam 6 tadi sampai jam segini, makan malam yang seharusnya jam setengah tujuh harus tertunda karena kau tidak kunjung ditemukan oleh bawahanku, kesepakatan itu tidak bisa kau batalkan secara sepihak seperti itu, bagaimanapun aku butuh pelayan pribadi," ucap Sasuke sambil melipat kaki dan tangannya. Naruto hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Dan satu hal lagi... saat aku meneleponmu terakhir kali... cara bicaramu sungguh tidak sopan sebagai pelayan kepada majikannya, Tuan Uzumaki," Naruto tersentak kemudian ia meremas kedua tangannya yang berada diatas paha.

"Maaf,"jawab Naruto lirih. Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu diambil pusing, yang penting...," Sasuke terdiam saat ia mendengar suara perut seseorang yang kelaparan. Ia melihat kearah Naruto yang mengeluarkan semburat rona merah dipipinya. "Dasar, tahan sebentar lagi, kita akan sampai di rumah dan aku akan memberikanmu makan malam," ucap Sasuke sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Maaf," pinta Naruto sekali lagi. Sasuke menghela nafasnya kemudian ia tersenyum tipis seraya mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus kepala Naruto. Pemuda pirang tersebut terkejut kemudian ia melihat kearah Sasuke dengan wajah terkejutnya.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Naruto kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat kearah luar. Naruto tersenyum tipis dan ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih," Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. Sementara Jugo yang melihat adegan tersebut lewat kaca spion mobil hanya tersenyum.

"Syukurlah anda menemukan seseorang yang dapat menyenangkan anda Tuan," pikir Jugo sambil menutup matanya.

~Big Mistake~

"Tuan... bangun! Sudah pagi ingat hari ini anda harus ke kantor," ucap seorang laki-laki berambut pirang sambil menarik selimut sang majikan.

"Ng," ia membuka matanya dan melihat pemuda yang telah membangunkannya tersebut. "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sasuke sambil menegakkan tubuhnya seraya mengucek matanya dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Jam 7," jawab Naruto seraya membuka gorden kamar Sasuke. Pria tersebut melihat kearah Naruto yang bersenandung ria sambil membuka jendela kamarnya. Tatapan matanya sayu, dan ia yakin ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan pelayan barunya ini. Yah bisa dibilang senyumannya itu, tadi malam ia yakin laki-laki yang sedang membereskan kamar Sasuke yang berantakan itu tampak depresi walaupun senyuman tetap menghiasi wajahnya. Lalu ia tak ingat telah menampar pipinya dengan keras hingga memerah seperti itu. Apa ia terlalu keras menamparnya? Perasaan tidak sekeras itu? Jadi bekas tamparan itu karena apa? Lalu ia yakin juga tadi malam saat tengah malam ia mendengar suara tangis dari kamar Sang Uzumaki? Apa ia salah dengar?

"IIIKH," Sasuke mengacak rambutnya karena puluhan pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalanya. Ia ingin menanyakan semua hal itu tapi sepertinya dia harus menunggu waktu yang tempat untuk menanyakan hal pribadi pemuda itu. Mereka baru saja saling kenal bukan, tidaklah sopan menanyakan privasinya dalam waktu sesingkat ini.

"Tuan?" tanya Naruto saat ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang mengacak rambutnya. Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto dengan wajah kebingungan. "Anda kenapa? Sakit kepala lagi?" tanya Naruto sambil memasukkan kain kotor kedalam keranjang kain kotor dan mendekati Sasuke.

"Yah, sedikit bisa kau pijatkan sebentar?"

"Apa lebih baiknya anda tidak ke kantor hari ini dan beristirahat?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang kepala Sasuke dan memijatnya dari depan.

"Hm, tidak perlu, aku harus ke kantor hari ini, ada pertemuan pemegang saham, pijat saja!" titah Sasuke sambil menutup matanya dan menyandarkan dahinya ke perut Naruto. Pemuda tersebut terdiam saat Sasuke terkesan minta dimanjakan olehnya, ia melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Sasuke dan memeluk kepalanya.

"Menma," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke terkejut mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Naruto terlebih lagi dengan nama seseorang yang dengan mulusnya terucap dari bibir pemuda pirang itu.

"Menma?" tanya Sasuke seraya melihat Naruto yang tersadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Ah maaf, maafkan saya Tuan, saya tidak sengaja!" Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan membungkuk meminta maaf pada Sasuke yang mengerutkan dahinya. "Ah," Naruto melihat jam tangannya. "Lebih baik anda siap-siap, saya akan menunggu anda di ruang makan, permisi," Naruto mengambil keranjang pakaian kotor Sasuke dan tong sampah pria tersebut, sebelum ia membuka pintu, pemuda itu membungkukkan dan dengan secepat kilat ia langsung keluar. "BLAAAAAAM,"

"Ng," Sasuke terkejut saat ia mendengar suara bantingan dari pintu kamarnya tersebut. "Ada apa sih dengan anak itu?" pikir Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku bersiap-siap," Sasuke langsung membuka selimutnya, menurunkan kakinya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Sementara itu Naruto yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar Sasuke memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit karena detak jantungnya yang kencang.

"Astaga apa yang telah aku lakukan?" ucapnya sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Sadar Naruto... sadarlah... waktunya untuk bangkit dan _move on, oke, _kau harus yakin Menma pasti akan dirawat dengan baik oleh keluarga Namikaze dan ia pasti akan sembuh, lebih baik jalani hidupmu," pikir Naruto sambil menepuk kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. "Yah...," pemuda itu tersenyum kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan kamar Sasuke dengan tong sampah dan keranjang pakaian kotor Sasuke.

* * *

**~Tamat atau gak tergantung reader dah, wkwkwkwkwkwk... *plak~**

* * *

Kasih aku kritik dan sarannya... makasih... *mata blink-blink... khikhikhi


	2. Chapter 2

"_Ingat Naruto, kau harus jadi laki-laki yang kuat agar bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kau sayangi," ucap seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna merah. Seorang anak laki-laki yang mengenggam tangan wanita itu terdiam melihat kearah wanita itu yang sedang memandang kearah matahari terbenam. "Ingat itu ya sayang," wanita tersebut tersenyum kepadanya. Iris biru langit Naruto yang lebar tidak dapat melihat mata indah wanita itu karena tertutupi oleh poninya yang berterbangan karena angin. _

"_Iya Ibu," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar kemudian ia memeluk tubuh wanita yang ia panggil ibu tersebut. _

"_Anak pintar," Sang Bunda mengelus kepala anaknya tersebut. Naruto tersenyum lebar. _

"_...UP... WAKE UP SILLY BOY... WAKE UP SILLY BOY!_" sebuah jam weker dengan bentuk kata yang sedang memegang jam bundar berteriak tidak karuan di sebuah kamar. Tubuh seorang laki-laki tergeletak seperti tak bernyawa diantara puluhan kertas dan buku-buku serta peralatan menggambar lainnya. Benar-benar seperti kapal pecah, diatas perutnya terdapat sebuah meja kecil yang tak kalah berantakannya. "_WAKE UP SILLY BOY... WAKE...!"_

"_SHUT UP_!" teriak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang tersebut sambil mengambil jam weker dengan bentuk katak tersebut, kemudian ia melihat kearah jarum jamnya. Matanya langsung terbelalak saar ia melihat jarum jam pendek menuju kearah angka delapan sementara jarum jam panjang di angka enam. "WAAAAAAA, AKU TELAT, MAMPUS," Naruto langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. "Aduh," karena tubuhnya yang baru saja terbangun dipaksa untuk bangkit menyebabkan kepalanya menjadi pusing. Hati-hati ini salah satu penyebab mati mendadak, jangan lakukan di rumah walaupun kalian telat ke kantor maupun ke sekolah. "Ya Tuhan...," beberapa menit setelahnya Naruto langsung bergerak mengambil pakaiannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "_Oh shit! _Aku harus buru-buru," pikirnya sambil memasang sepatu dengan tergesa-gesa kemudian mengambil kertas dengan ukuran yang cukup besar diatas mejanya. Ia menggulung kertas tersebut kemudian memasukkannya kedalam tas tabungnya. Naruto keluar dari kamar dan berlari sambil menutup pintunya. "Tuan maaf saya terlambat," ucap Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang bersantai di depan kolam ikan, ditangannya terdapat koran pagi dan secangkir_ cappucino_ diatas meja kecil. "Saya permisi dahulu mau pergi ke kampus," Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya dihadapan Sasuke.

"Hn, cepatlah, kau tidak ingin dihukum karena terlambat masuk kelas bukan Naruto," ucap Sasuke sambil melihat kearah Naruto yang tampak sangat kusut. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, dandanan Naruto masih sama dengan yang kemarin... "Naruto... jangan bilang ka...," putus Sasuke dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Ya... iya... saya akan membersihkan diri di kampus...," isak Naruto sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke yang terdiam.

"Dasar," Sasuke menghela nafasnya kemudian ia kembali melihat kearah korannya.

"Tuan Sasuke... Tuan Sasuke...," panggil seorang pelayan wanita. Sasuke melihat kearah sang pelayan yang tampak sangat kusut tersebut. "Kamar Tuan Naruto... kamarnya...," ucap sang pelayan dengan terbata-bata.

"Hah?" Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya. "Astaga?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat isi kamar Naruto yang berantakan... benar-benar berantakan. Bagaimana bentuk kapal pecah dan beling-beling saat kau melemparnya sekuat tenaga ya seperti itulah kamar Naruto sekarang ini.

"Bagaimana Tuan?"

"Dasar, biarkan saja... kalau kalian menyentuh barang-barang anak itu takutnya nanti dia kebingungan mencarinya, kita tidak tahu diantara tumpukan sampah itu mungkin saja ada yang penting," ucap Sasuke sambil menutup kamar Naruto. "Apakah dia sesibuk itu sampai-sampai kamarnya sendiri tak pernah ia bersihkan sampai-sampai seperti tempat sampah begini, astaga... apa begini kehidupan anak-anak seni?" pikir Sasuke sambil menghela nafasnya dan mengurut dahinya.

* * *

**BIG MISTAKE**

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY : ZOMBIE**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, SHO-AI , HURT/COMFORT,**

* * *

"_Good job_ Naruto," ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam nan panjang pada Naruto yang sedang duduk di kantin kampusnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka anak ini akan datang tepat waktu... benar-benar tepat waktu...," tawa seorang anak laki-laki dengan tato taring di kedua pipinya. "Kau juga bau... pasti belum mandi," kata laki-laki tersebut. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia melihat wanita yang ada dihadapannya, tertawa kekeh mendengar ucapan teman yang duduk disampingnya itu. "Seberapa banyak pun parfum yang kau pakai bau busuk tubuhmu itu masih kecium bego, kau lupa penciumanku ini tajam, Inuzuka Kiba... ingat Inuzuka Kiba, sang pancium terhebat di kampus ini," ucap Kiba dengan bangganya.

"Hah?" Naruto melihat kearah Kiba dengan tatapan malas. "Dari pada aku terlambat dan dihukum berdiri didepan kelas sambil megang dua ember berisi air, mending aku mengorbankan penciuman orang, aku tidak ingin dipermalukan dihadapan puluhan pasang mata, dosen yang satu itu mengesalkan, memberi hukuman pada mahasiswa layaknya anak sekolah dasar, memangnya ini sekolah dasar!" keluh Naruto sambil menggeram, ia jadi ingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia terlambat masuk kelas Konan-Sensei, walaupun memiliki ekspresi datar dan terkesan lembut dengan wajahnya yang cantik dan manis, dosennya yang satu itu menghukum para mahasiswanya dengan mempermalukan mereka yang terlambat bahkan tidak mengerjakan tugas layaknya menghukum anak SD. "Hanya anak SD yang suka lupa mengerjakan tugas dan sering terlambat bangun pagi," moto seorang Konan-Sensei, jadi tidak salah juga dosen satu ini menghukum mahasiswanya dengan hukuman layaknya seorang anak SD. Sialnya lagi Naruto sering mendapatkan hukuman seperti itu sehingga Sasuke sendiri pernah melihat Naruto kena hukuman sedang berdiri berjemur dibawah terik matahari sambil membawa air dengan ember.

"Lebih baik kau membersihkan diri, bukannya anak-anak dari klub olah raga punya kamar mandi sendiri," ucap wanita yang ada dihadapan Naruto tersebut.

"Iya aku tahu, Hinata... aku titip tas ya," ucap Naruto sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan meletakkan tas tabungnya diatas kursi. "Pak ramennya di tunda dulu saya mau pergi," ucap Naruto sambil menyandang ranselnya dan berbicara kepada pria tua yang bernama Takeuchi tersebut.

"Iya," jawab Takeuchi sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto. Sementara sang pemuda langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi kampusnya.

"Haaah, dasar anak itu, aku yakin dia bergadang lagi untuk mengerjakan tugasnya," ucap Kiba sambil meletakkan tangannya ke belakang kepalanya dan menyandarkannya ke tangannya tersebut. "Ng, Hinata kau kenapa?" tanya Kiba pada Hinata yang memandang sayu kearah tangannya. Ia meremas tangannya kemudian menggigit bibirnya.

"Kemarin aku ke rumah sakit," jawab Hinata sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Kiba memperbaiki cara duduknya dan memerhatikan Hinata yang mulai bercerita.

"Kau menjenguk Menma?" tanya Kiba. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dia sudah tidak berada di rumah sakit itu,"

"Eh?" Kiba terkejut mendengar pernyataan Hinata tersebut. "Kenapa bisa?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti Kak Shizune bilang kalau keluarga Namikaze membawa Menma keluar dari rumah sakit,"

"Apa? Kenapa mereka bisa menemukan keberadaan Menma dan Naruto?" tanya Kiba tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak tahu Kiba, astaga," Hinata memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit.

"Dasar, lagi-lagi dia menyembunyikan masalahnya sendiri, kapan sih anak itu bisa terbuka dengan orang lain?" Kiba memegang kepalanya.

~Big Mistake~

Naruto berdiri dibawah shower yang membasahi tubuhnya. Tatapan matanya kosong. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Semenjak ia bertemu dengan kepala keluarga Namikaze, semua peristiwa masa lalu kembali menghantui tidurnya, menusuk kepalanya dengan jarum-jarum yang dipenuhi dengan kenangan pahit di masa lalu, hingga untuk tidur saja ia takut. Takut ia tak akan terjaga lagi, takut akan dunia yang akan menghancurkan seluruh perjuangannya, takut untuk dihancurkan. Ia tidak ingin, ia hanya ingin bahagia, ia hanya ingin kebahagiaan. Tapi semuanya seolah-olah di tahan oleh kebesaran dari keluarga Namikaze yang membumbung tinggi dihadapannya, menghalangi sinar mentari dan angin berhembus kearahnya. "Ukh," rasa sakit itu kembali menusuk tubuhnya, ia memeluk tubuhnya dengan rasa dingin dan hampa menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya.

"_Siapa anak ini?" tanya seorang wanita pada pria berambut pirang. Seorang anak kecil berambut hitam sedang tertidur dipangkuan pria berambut pirang tersebut sementara seorang anak kecil sedang bermain dengan mainannya tak jauh dari wanita dan pria yang sedang bercengkrama tersebut. _

"_Namanya Menma, Kushina, anakku dengan Himeka," jawab pria berambut pirang. Wanita berambut merah panjang yang diyakini oleh sang pria berambut pirang bernama Kushina, meremas tangannya. _

"_Naruto bermainlah diluar, Nak," ucap wanita yang bernama Kushina tersebut. Anak laki-laki yang bernama Naruto, ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya sambil membawa bola dan keluar dari rumah seraya bermain di taman belakang rumahnya. Tapi dasar anak-anak, rasa ingin tahunya begitu kuat, ia mendekati pintu dorong tempat dimana ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan bersembunyi di balik rerumputan. Disana ia dapat mendengar percakapan Ibunya dan pria yang tidak ia kenal itu. "Kenapa kau membawanya kesini?" tanya Kushina sambil membuang wajahnya. _

"_Himeka meninggal setelah melahirkan Menma," jawab pria tersebut. Kushina terdiam dengan kening berkerut. _

"_Aku turut berduka Minato," Kushina memegang pergelangan tangannya. Pria yang bernama Minato mengerutkan dahinya. "Pulang lah! Tuan Besar pasti sedang mencarimu," ucap Kushina. Minato menundukkan kepalanya seraya melihat bayi kecil yang berada dipangkuannya. _

"_Kushina...," ucap Minato sambil mengelus pipi halus sang bayi. "Ayo kita pergi dari kota ini!" ajak Minato sambil tersenyum. Kushina terkejut mendengar ucapan Minato tersebut. Ia melihat pria itu sedang meletakkan Menma diatas kasur kecil yang ada di depan televisi. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Ayah terlalu mengekangku, menikah dengan Himeka itupun membuatku sengsara, yang kucintai hanya dirimu," ucap Minato sambil melihat Menma yang tertidur pulas diatas kasur itu. _

"_Bawa pulang bayimu dan jangan datang lagi kesini, aku sudah capek di uber-uber terus oleh bawahan ayahmu Minato, aku hanya ingin hidup tenang, aku hanya ingin hidup dengan Naruto dan menjalani semuanya berdua dengannya, jangan ganggu kami lagi!" Kushina membalikkan tubuhnya. Minato mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia mendekati Kushina dan memeluknya dari belakang. _

"_Kenapa? Naruto butuh figure seorang ayah Kushina," ucap Minato sambil mengerutkan dahinya. _

"_Tidak perlu, dia tidak memerlukannya, yang ia butuhkan hanya aku, hanya aku, pergilah!" ucap Kushina sambil melepaskan pelukan Minato. "Lagian kau bukan ayahnya, Minato, bukan ayahnya," Kushina memalingkan wajahnya. _

"_Dia anakku Kushina, dia anakku," ucap Minato sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Minato terkejut. Kushina meremas tangannya dan mengerutkan dahi. _

"_Jadi dia...?!" pikir Naruto. _

"_DIA BUKAN ANAKMU, KENAPA KAU SELALU BERSIKERAS MENGATAKAN KALAU DIA ANAKMU? JANGAN MEMBUATKU TERTAWA TUAN," bentak Kushina. Minato terkejut mendengar suara bentakkan wanita tersebut. Begitupun dengan Menma, ia terisak kemudian meraung. Minato langsung melihat kearah Menma dan mencoba menenangkan sang bayi yang sedang menangis meraung. _

"_Dia mirip denganku, aku yakin dia adalah anakku," ucap Minato sambil melirik keluar pintu dan melihat Naruto yang sedang memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan terkejut sambil memeluk bolanya. _

"_Pergilah," pinta Kushina sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Minato tersenyum tipis kemudian ia mendekati Kushina sambil mengendong Menma dan mengecup pipi wanita tersebut. Minato keluar dari rumah tersebut meninggalkan Kushina dan Naruto yang melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang tamu rumahnya itu. _

"_Ibu," ucapnya. Tiba-tiba setetes air mengenai pipinya dan Naruto melihat sang bunda sedang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil membasuhnya dengan tangan kanan. "Ibu?!" _

"Ibu...," isak Naruto sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding. Keheningan melanda kamar mandi tersebut, yang dapat didengar hanyalah suara air dari pincuran. "Sial, semuanya gara-gara laki-laki itu," Naruto memegang dadanya dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang begitu sangat mengerikan dan penuh dengan ambisi membunuh. "Kenapa semua orang yang kusayangi diregut oleh mereka? Kenapa selalu saja...," isak Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Are?! Naruto?" ucap seorang laki-laki berambut pendek dengan model bob. Ia melihat Naruto yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dan ditangannya terdapat sebuah handuk yang menutupi rambutnya yang basah. Naruto mendelikkan irisnya dan melihat pria tersebut.

"Oh, Lee-senpai? Mau mandi juga?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya. "Kau telat juga ya senpai?" Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat kearah Lee yang terdiam mendengar pernyataan Naruto tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu? Anak-anak mengajakku latih tanding sepak bola pagi-pagi tadi, jadi sekarang aku ingin membersihkan diri," jawab Lee sambil tersenyum lebar dan meletakkan tasnya di dalam loker. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya seraya tersenyum, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah loker yang satu barisan dengan loker milik Lee. "Sementara itu Naruto...," ucap Lee sambil membuka bajunya dan melihat Naruto yang sedang meminum susunya. "... kau telat bangun lagi," ucap Lee sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto yang langsung tersedak oleh air susu yang sedang diminumnya. "Ya ampun," tawa Lee. "Jangan terlalu sering bergadang Naruto, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, akhir-akhir ini kau sudah jadi langganan kamar mandi ini, dasar,"

Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil ia melihat Lee melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Ia kemudian memakai pakaiannya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tas sampingnya tersandang dibahu. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin kampus. Melewati pelataran parkir kampusnya Naruto dikejutkan dengan sesosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan setelan jas melekat di tubuhnya yang kecil. Pemuda itu memiliki perawakan yang sama persis dengan dirinya. Pemuda itu berdiri disamping sebuah mobil mewah dengan beberapa pria berpakaian jas hitam dan berkacamata hitam.

"Deg," jantung Naruto berdetak kuat saat ia sadar siapa pemuda dengan iris biru yang sama dengan irisnya itu. "Menma?!" ucapnya lirih. Naruto memerhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda dengan nama Menma tersebut. Ia memandang sendu kearah bangunan megah tempat kegiatan administrasi kampus tersebut. "Akh," Naruto hendak memanggil pemuda tersebut tapi dihalangi oleh sesosok pria tua dengan tongkat ditangannya. "Ah," Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tercekat kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Menma," ucap Naruto sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan meneteskan air matanya. "Ya Tuhan, bahkan aku merasa ada tembok besar yang tinggi menjulang diantara aku dan dia," isak Naruto sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Lho," Hinata dan Kiba terkejut melihat wajah Naruto yang basah dan lusuh. "Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Hinata sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati Naruto yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Hinata, aku mau pulang," ucap Naruto lirih sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Tapi kau masih ada kuliah Naruto," jawab Hinata sambil berdiri dihadapan pemuda itu. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mau pulang," Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas tangannya. Kiba yang berdiri disamping Hinata terdiam melihat ekspresi teman kecilnya itu kemudian ia melihat Hinata yang tersenyum sambil memegang bahu Naruto.

"Baiklah, Kiba kita pulang cepat hari ini," ucap Hinata sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengambil tas tabung Naruto begitupun dengan tasnya. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha?" tanya Hinata sambil memberikan tabung Naruto.

"Tidak, apa aku boleh beristirahat di rumahmu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambil tas tabungnya dari tangan Hinata.

"Baiklah," jawab Hinata. "Kebetulan sekali ada kamar dimana kau bisa menyendiri," Hinata tersenyum sambil berjalan melewati Naruto sementara itu Kiba mengikuti gadis tersebut dari belakang dengan Naruto yang tersenyum tipis setelah mendengar persetujuan Hinata tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Hinata,"

"Sama-sama," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Kiba hanya diam melihat kearah Naruto yang masih saja menundukkan kepalanya dan sesekali ia dapat mendengar suara cegukkan dari pemuda yang ada disampingnya itu. Kiba hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, Naruto terlalu sensitif dan selalu terbawa perasaan. Pada akhirnya ya seperti ini, menangis.

~Big Mistake~

"Biarkan dia Kiba, kita tunggu saja, disaat ia siap, ia akan menceritakan semuanya," ucap Hinata sambil duduk diatas sofa dan menyesapi aroma teh coklat yang sedang berada ditangannya. Sementara Kiba yang duduk diatas karpet sedang asyik bermain game RPG dari PS3 milik Hinata, kaki kanannya ditekuk keatas sementara tangan kananya berada diatas lutut dan tentunya tangan kiri dan kaki kiri berada dibawah. Posisinya persis seperti orang-orang yang sedang bersantai di kedai makanan.

"Yah, hidupnya terlalu rumit untuk kucampuri Hinata," jawab Kiba sambil memandang tv plasma ukuran 50 inchi yang menggantung di dinding ruangan tersebut.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu," Hinata melihat ke langit-langit ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut dengan tatapan sendu dan sedih. "Naruto," ucap Hinata lirih. Kiba terdiam dengan tatapan datarnya. Sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang tumpah dari iris biru sang Uzumaki itu, kesepian dan ketakutan selalu ia rasakan kala ia tersadar kalau sebenarnya ia hidup sendiri dan dikejar-kejar oleh keluarga besar terpandang hampir di seluruh penjuru negeri. Melindungi keluarga satu-satunya yang saat ini bersamanya dan menerima dirinya. Tapi semuanya sirna bagaikan tsunami yang datang tiba-tiba dan menghapus semuanya. Menghapus emua kebahagiaan yang sudah lama ia coba untuk membangunnya kembali.

"Aku tidak ingin sendiri, aku tidak ingin sendiri," isak Naruto yang sedang berbaring diatas ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. "Aku tidak ingin sendiri... hik... Menma, kembalikan Menma... kembalikan Menma kepadaku!" isaknya.

Tak jauh dari ranjang tersebut suara ringtone handphone terdengar dari tasnya yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamar tersebut. Di layarnya tampak sebuah tulisan dengan nama "Tuan Sasuke Calling". Tapi tampaknya Naruto tidak mempedulikan panggilan tersebut. Sibuk dengan pikiran dan keluh kesahnya saat ini.

"Dia tidak mengangkat," ucap Sasuke sambil mematikan handphonenya dan melirik kearah tamunya yang sedang duduk di sofa sementara ia sedang berdiri didepan meja kerjanya. "Begitu mirip, diakah yang namanya Menma?" pikir Sasuke sambil memandang kearah pemuda berumur 10 tahun yang sedang memandang kearah Sasuke dengan iris biru dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Kakek," ucap Menma sambil memandang kearah kakeknya yang diyakini Sasuke adalah kepala keluarga Namikaze, Namikaze Jiraiya. Jiraiya tersenyum kepada Menma dan mengelus kepala cucunya itu.

"Sepertinya ia sedang sibuk Menma," jawab Jiraiya. "Nah, Tuan Uchiha, saya dengar dia bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi anda, apakah saya boleh membawanya ke kediaman Namikaze, mengingat...," putus Jiraiya. Sasuke terdiam sambil mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar ucapan Jiraiya yang sepertinya tercekat karena kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan itu. "... dia bagian ke...,"

"Maaf, saya tidak akan melepaskan dia sebagai pelayan saya Tuan," Sasuke meletakkan handphonenya keatas meja kerjanya.

"Dia kakakku, dia bagian dari keluargaku," ucap Menma sambil berdiri dan memandang dengan ganas kearah Sasuke.

"Oh ya, bagi anda memang ia adalah bagian dari keluarga, tapi apakah kakek anda juga berpendapat seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil melipat tangan dan kedua kakinya dengan tubuh bersandar ke meja. Ia melirik Jiraiya yang memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan seekor binatang buas yang sedang terbawa amarah karena tiba-tiba ada orang asing yang masuk ke dalam teritori kekuasaannya.

"Tentu saja, aku percaya pada kakekku, kalau dia tidak menganggap kakak adalah keluarga kenapa kakek mau meluangkan waktu sibuknya untuk menemaniku menjemput kakak," jawab Menma dengan tegas.

"Huh," Sasuke mendengus sambil menyeringai. "Maaf Tuan, kontrakku dengan Naruto masih berjalan selama 2 bulan dan itu belum bisa melunasi semua tugakkan biaya perkuliahannya karena itu saya tidak bisa...,"

"KAKEK AKAN MELUNASINYA... KAKEKKU AKAN MELUNASI SEMUANYA," teriak Menma sambil meremas tangannya. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia melihat kearah Jiraiya yang masih memandang dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak ingin pelayanku masuk kedalam kandang macan, terima kasih atas pengertiannya," Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Menma terdiam mendengar penolakkan dari Sasuke tersebut. "Dan tentunya anda tidak ingin berlama-lama disini bukan Tuan Namikaze, mengingat betapa sibuknya anda," Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan duduk diatas kursi kerjanya. "Percuma berdebat karena saya tahu apa yang sedang anda pikirkan Tuan Namikaze," Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Menma kita pulang!" Jiraiya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tapi kakek...," rengek Menma.

"Pulang Menma!" Jiraiya menatap Menma dengan tatapan datarnya yang menusuk. Tuan Muda tersebut tercekat kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf telah menganggu waktu sibuk anda Tuan Sasuke, kami permisi," ucap Jiraiya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dengan Menma berjalan dibelakangnya.

Sasuke memandang kearah punggung Menma yang tampak frustasi berbeda dengan Jiraiya yang berjalan tegap dengan segala keangkuhan dan kesombongan memancar dari setiap sudut tubuhnya. Mata Sasuke mendelik tajam kearah punggung Tuan Besar Namikaze tersebut hingga punggung kebesarannya tidak dapat lagi dilihat setelah daun pintu ruang kerja Sasuke ditutup dengan rapat. Pemuda itu mengambil handphonenya dan mencari sebuah nama di daftar kontak teleponnya. Ia menyentuh sebuah nama kemudian meletakkan handphone tersebut kedaun telinganya. Tak lama kemudian ia dapat mendengar suara seorang wanita menyahut teleponnya tersebut.

"Dia disana?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang keningnya. "Oh syukurlah, aku pikir dia akan bertindak nekat," Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Ya... aku melihatnya sedang berjalan di parkiran dan kebetulan juga keluarga itu datang, apa dia menangis?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang kearah layar komputernya. "Oh... ya sudah... biarkan ia istirahat disana... nanti aku akan menjemputnya, hm... ya terima kasih Hinata," Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian ia mematikan teleponnya dan meletakkan handphone tersebut keatas meja. "Hah... Naruto... ada apa dengan Namikaze ini sih?" keluh Sasuke sambil menyandarkan dahinya keatas meja.

"Tuan Sasuke," terdengar suara seorang pria dari depan pintu ruang Sasuke.

"Masuk!" jawab Sasuke sambil menegakkan kepalanya. Ia melihat Jugo berjalan mendekatinya dengan setumpuk berkas ditangannya. "Pekerjaan hari ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil kacamatanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Iya Tuan," jawab Jugo sambil meletakkan berkas tersebut diatas meja Sasuke. "Saya akan kembali mengambilnya 30 menit kemudian Tuan, setelahnya anda harus bersiap mengikuti pertemuan ke Perusahaan Hyuuga untuk membicarakan kerja sama dengan direktur perusahaan tersebut,"

"Hm," jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil salah satu berkas. "Apa lagi jadwalku hari ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil membaca berkas tersebut.

"Acara makan malam dengan Nona Haruno Sakura," jawab Jugo.

"Batalkan! Ada yang lain?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil bulpennya dan menandatangani berkas yang telah ia baca tersebut dan meletakkannya di sisi meja yang lain kemudian ia mengambil berkas yang lain dan membacanya.

"Dibatalkan Tuan?" tanya Jugo sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Iya, hari ini aku akan ke rumah Hinata dan menjemput Naruto, sekalian ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan pelayanku yang satu itu," jawab Sasuke sambil mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Jugo terdiam sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Sasuke berhenti menggerakan tangannya kemudian ia mengangkat kepala dan melihat kearah Jugo yang terdiam ditempatnya saat mendengar pernyataan Sasuke tersebut. "Dari awal 'kan kau sudah tahu kalau aku tidak suka dengan yang namanya Haruno Sakura, perjodohan itu pun atas dasar paksaan keluarga juga, jadi carilah alasan untukku agar acara makan malam itu dapat dibatalkan, aku tidak peduli dengan wanita super berisik seperti dia," Sasuke membalikkan kepalanya dan kembali melihat berkas pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah Tuan, kalau begitu saya permisi!" pinta Jugo sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang masih membaca berkasnya. Jugo kemudian berjalan menuju pintu, saat hendak ia memegang handle pintu tersebut ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat kearah Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan berkasnya.

"Tuan Sasuke," panggil Jugo. Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah Jugo dengan ekspresi wajah datarnya memberikan pertanyaan lewat mimik wajahnya kepada Jugo. "Sepertinya anda sangat tertarik dengan pemuda Uzumaki Naruto ini, apa perlu saya cari informasi tentang dirinya?" tanya Jugo. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan tangannya yang sedang memegang bulpen diatas kertas.

"Tidak usah, lawan kita berat Jugo, Namikaze...," jawab Sasuke sambil meremas bulpennya dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Kalau kita salah langkah, perusahaan dan yayasan pendidikan ini bisa hancur kalau kita ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga mereka," Ia kembali menggoreskan tinta hitam dari bulpen itu diatas kertas kerjanya. "Aku tahu betul tabiat dari Namikaze Jiraiya ini, dia tak akan segan-segan membunuh lewat tangan orang lain demi obsesinya, dia layaknya _godfather_-nya dunia bisnis di seluruh dunia, hancur sudah kalau kau tidak mengikuti apa yang diinginkannya," Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Jangan pernah bergerak tanpa perintahku perihal masalah ini, kau paham Jugo?" ucap Sasuke sambil melihat Jugo dari sudut matanya.

"Baiklah Tuan, saya permisi," Jugo membalikkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Saat Sasuke dapat mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup, ia melepaskan bulpennya dan menghela nafasnya.

"Setidaknya aku tahu sekarang, Namikaze punya hubungan dengan Naruto," pikir Sasuke sambil mengurut keningnya. "Dasar, aku sudah terjerat dalam masalah mereka, bagaimana caranya untuk lepas? Melepaskan Naruto, yang benar saja... hi... hi... hi...hi, aku tidak akan melepaskan buruan yang telah aku tangkap ini dengan susah payah... ha... ha...ha," tawa Sasuke sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanan. "Lagian dia juga tidak menginginkan keberadaanmu Naruto, kau sudah dianggap sampah baginya," Sasuke menyeringai. "Jadi tidak salahkan aku mengambil sampah itu," Sasuke mengambil bulpennya dan kembali menggoreskan tinta hitam dari bulpen tersebut dengan aura yang cukup membuat semua orang disekelilingnya memilih untuk pergi menjauh.

~Big Mistake~

"Setidaknya kompres dulu matamu, bengkak tuh," ucap Hinata sambil meletakkan handuk basah diatas mata Naruto. Pemuda itu masih berbaring diatas ranjangnya.

"Ha... ha... ha, kapan sih kau bisa berubah Naruto?" tanya Kiba sambil berdiri dibelakang Hinata yang duduk diatas kursi.

"Diam kau Kiba!" ucap Narto sambil memegang handuk yang menutupi matanya.

"Lucunya kau mudah menangis, sensitif banget jadi cowok," Kiba mengambil balok es dari baskom kecil yang ada diatas meja nakas kemudian ia memasukan tangannya ke dalam baju Naruto seraya meletakkan dua balok es tersebut tepat di dada Naruto.

"GYAAAAAA," tiba-tiba Naruto terpekik karena merasakan dinginnya balok es yang langsung menyengat syaraf-syaraf kulit dadanya. "SIALAN KAU, KIBA," Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan melempari handuk basah kepada Kiba yang sudah kabur keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan tawa yang sangat keras. Hinata terdiam melihat reaksi Naruto tersebut, kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. "Dingin... dingin," isak Naruto sambil mencoba menghambil balok es yang masih berada di atas kulit tubuhnya.

"Kalian berdua memang tidak bisa akur ya? Tiap hari pasti bawaannya bertengkar terus," Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil handuk basah yang dilempari Naruto.

"Dia menjahiliku terus Hinata," keluh Naruto sambil meletakkan balok es yang belum mencair ke dalam baskom. Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto seraya meletakkan handuk basah itu kembali ke mata Naruto.

"Sasuke akan datang menjemputmu, setidaknya kurangi matamu yang sembab itu, jelek banget dilihat," Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya sambil memegang handuk yang menutupi matanya tersebut.

'Iya... iya," jawab Naruto sambil melepaskan handuknya dan mengambil balok es seraya meletakan balok tersebut ke matanya. "Huuuufffff, enaknya,"

"Baguslah kalau sudah merasa baikkan, kalau begitu aku kembali dulu ke bawah, kalau kamu mau mandi seperti biasa ambil bajumu ada di lemari itu Naruto," ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk lemari besar yang ada disudut ruangan tersebut.

"Eh, bajuku?" tanya Naruto sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"Eh, lho lupa ya bajumu itu menumpuk terus di rumah ini? Pakaianmu menumpuk sejak dua bulan terakhir ini, karena sibuk dengan tugas-tugasmu dan tentunya kau selalu mandi disini kalau sudah sore, kudengar juga setelah pulang ke rumah kediaman Uchiha kau juga langsung tidur bukannya mengerjakan tugasmu sebagai pelayan," jawab Hinata dengan tatapan datarnya sambil melihat Naruto.

"Engh," Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Walah, pantas saja pakaianku disana pada habis," pikir Naruto sambil meletakkan tangan kanan ke dagunya. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas.

"Aduh... aduh, Sasuke apa yang kau lihat sih dari laki-laki tulalit seperti Naruto, jujur kubilang dia tidak bisa jadi pelayan pribadi lho Sasuke," pikir Hinata sambil berjalan mendekati pintu kamar.

"Eh, Hinata," panggil Naruto. Hinata terdiam saat Naruto memanggil namanya.

"Iya?" tanya Hinata sambil melihat kearah Naruto.

"Terima kasih, kau benar-benar mirip ibuku," Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Eh," Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. "Sudah puluhan kali kau bilang seperti itu padaku Naruto," jawab Hinata sambil menghela nafasnya. "Haaaah, ya sudahlah, cepatlah mandi, Sasuke pasti sedang menuju kesini," Hinata tersenyum sambil membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Ah... Hinata...," panggil Naruto sesaat pintu kamar Naruto ditutup oleh Hinata. Wanita tersebut melihat kearah Naruto. "Aku lapaaaaaar," isak pemuda tersebut. "Dari pagi belum makan," lanjutnya.

"Ah iya, pelayan akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu, jadi bergegaslah mandi,"

"Aku mau ramen," ucap Naruto sambil turun dari ranjangnya.

"Tidak, hari ini kau harus makan menu yang telah aku siapkan," jawab Hinata tegas.

"Ah, pasti makanan sampah lagi," isak Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Itu bukan sampah Naruto, itu makanan," bantah Hinata. "Dan jangan merengek, kalau masih tetap ingin berkunjung kesini kau harus ikuti semua peraturan di rumah ini, mengerti Tuan Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yaaaah, Hinata kau pelit," isak Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan membalikan tubuh seraya berjalan kembali ke ranjangnya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Tuan," Hinata tersenyum sambil menutup pintunya.

"Haaah, Bruuuk," Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas ranjang. Dengan posisi tengkurap ia melihat telapak tangannya. "Menma, syukurlah kau sudah sadar," pikir Naruto sambil menutup matanya.

~Big Mistake~

"Brocon," ucap Sasuke sambil mengendarai mobilnya. Naruto yang duduk disamping Sasuke melihat kearah Sasuke dengan wajah polosnya. "Kau _brother complex_, Naruto," ucap Sasuke sambil melirik kearah Naruto.

"Lho, kenapa anda bisa berpikiran seperti itu Tuan?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke menghela nafasnya kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Sudahlah lupakan, kau sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah, tadi Hinata memberi saya makan banyak sekali jadi kekenyangan," ucap Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit karena kebanyakan makan.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai?" tanya Sasuke sambil membanting setir mobilnya kearah pantai.

"Lho, bukannya kita bagusnya pulang ke rumah dan istirahat Tuan, apalagi ini sudah malam?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau lelah? Setahuku kau sudah tidur hampir setengah hari di kediaman Hyuuga," tawa Sasuke sambil melirik kearah Naruto. "Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin tidur lagi, hati-hati lho nanti kau terjangkit penyakit _sleeping beauty_ dan tidak bangun-bangun lagi Naruto,"

"Anda mendoakan kematian saya Tuan?" tanya Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tidak aku mendoakan supaya kau bisa tidur sepuas yang kau mau Naruto," ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa kekeh.

"Maunya sih begitu, tapi sayang saya masih ingin tetap hidup," jawab Naruto sambil melipat tangannya dan membiarkan Sasuke tersenyum tipis setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut.

"Kau tahu Naruto, aku akan menunjukkan ketenangan yang sebenarnya padamu," Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto yang melihat kearahnya dengan ekor matanya.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di bawah lampu jalan raya. Gelapnya malam membuat angin yang bercampur dengan aroma asin menambah dinginnya malam dipinggir pantai tersebut. Naruto keluar dari mobil begitupun dengan Sasuke yang telah melepaskan jas kerjanya serta dasinya, kedua lengan kemejanya di lipat keatas dan dua kancing bajunya ia biarkan terbuka hingga menampakkan leher jenjang dari Sang Uchiha Bungsu. Suara demburan ombak yang menghempas bebatuan karang terdengar jelas oleh kedua telinga pemuda yang sedang berjalan mendekati bibir pantai. Sasuke duduk diatas pasir, cahaya rembulan membuat Naruto dapat melihat keberadaan Sasuke yang sedang duduk disampingnya dengan posisi kaki yang ditekuk keatas.

"Coba kau rasakan Naruto, betapa indahnya laut kala malam hari, suara deburan ombak dan semilir angin darat," Sasuke menutup matanya mencoba untuk merasakan ketenangan jiwa dengan suara-suara dan suasana hening pantai tersebut. "Duduklah dan rasakan ketenangan itu Naruto!" Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Naruto yang terdiam melihat mata Sasuke yang memandang dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Mata... mata anda mirip dengan malam," ucap Naruto. Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut. "Seperti malam ini, walaupun gelap tapi ada secercah cahaya dibalik mata itu, layaknya rembulan yang menyinari langkah-langkah para pejalan kaki kala malam hari," Naruto duduk disamping Sasuke. "Seandainya saya memiliki mata seperti itu," Naruto tersenyum sambil memeluk kakinya.

"Matamu seperti langit siang hari, bercahaya dan memberikan kehidupan," jawab Sasuke sambil membuang wajahnya yang memerah karena mendengar ucapan Naruto yang memuji matanya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Banyak orang yang bilang seperti itu, mata ini begitu indah dan menawan, tapi dibalik itu semua... mata ini adalah kutukan bagi saya, mata biru ini hanya selimut yang menutupi semua kegelapan hati, Hinata juga menyadari hal itu, bahkan sebelum saya menyadarinya," Naruto menutup matanya dan membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya. "Mata laki-laki yang telah membuat ibu menderita beberapa tahun sebelum ia bertemu dengan laki-laki itu," pikir Naruto sambil meneteskan air matanya. "Hik Ibu," isaknya. Sasuke terdiam mendengar suara isakan Naruto kemudian ia memegang tangan pemuda tersebut dan menarik tubuh kecil tersebut kepelukannya. Naruto membelalakkan matanya disaat Sasuke memeluk erat tubuhnya. "Tuan?"

"Aku akan mengikis kegelapanmu Naruto, aku akan melindungimu dan memberikan cahaya kepadamu, aku janji!" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya seraya menghapus air mata Naruto yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Bahkan kalau kau ingin...," putus Sasuke sambil mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. "... aku akan merebut kembali adikmu dari tangan Namikaze," bisik Sasuke sambil mengecup kelopak mata Naruto. "Tidak ada yang boleh membuatmu menangis seperti ini, tidak ada yang boleh membuatmu galau bahkan merasa hancur dan sendiri seperti ini Naruto," Sasuke mengecup hidung Naruto. "Tidak boleh," Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto.

"Eh," Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat itu juga. Sasuke melilitkan tangan kirinya ke tubuh Naruto sementara tangan kanannya memegang kepala bagian belakang Naruto. "Tuan Sasuke?" pikir Naruto disela-sela keterkejutannya terhadap perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Bingung mau menjawab apa pada para pembaca dan yang telah mau memberikan waktunya untuk memberikan reviewnya kepadaku... yang pasti terima kasih dengan sambutannya terhadap fic ini... aku masih butuh banyak-banyak belajar untuk membagi waktu antara kuliah dan fic ini...

Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang mood-moodan buat cerita... jadi terbengkalai semua...

Ah iya terima kasih banyak... semoga terhibur dengan fic ini...

Makasih...


End file.
